A Break from Life
by rabid-fan11322
Summary: Kenna had always been a 'bad' girl. Left as an orphan, she had no choice. However when her half-brother gives her a stolen Second Life controller will that change? Prince and crew are included. Flames will be used to cook smores!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This a new 1/2 Prince Fanfic thats been running around in my head lately. Its not that great.**

**Disclaimer: Only Kenna, Mike and the storyline is mine. 1/2 Prince IS NOT MINE!**

**Story Starts!**

She ran into the night, her hair dancing through a column of smoke like a wraith. The fire in the background roared as firefighters tried and failed to put it out. The rosy light reflected on her insane, gleeful smile, as her eyes glinted like beetles. Her fists pumped up and down as she ran away from the crime scene.

In the end nobody knew what or who had started the great Saturday fire in Tainan, but it wasn't an accident, the officials had said. Someone had started the fire.

* * *

I stooped down, as I plopped into my bed. I turned, facing the wall as I kicked off my old, torn converse boots. I tapped my fingers on the wooden bar, tracing the old and worn seams. Staring at the ceiling rafters I heard footsteps echoing through the old warehouse. Mike was home. A long shadow fell on the floor as he walked closer. "Hey Ken-Ken" he breathed. "Did you have fun?" I slowly inched up into a curled position.

"yeah" I gustily wheezed. "It was fun"

"I heard it got pretty far before they noticed"

"It spread into the first two warehouses and had started on the third before someone called 911"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Nope" I sighed, "And they'll never see me"

Mike started laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah, unlike me, your a shadow when you play"

I fell down, back onto my bed. My pocket clinked from the money I had earned earlier on. "Did you sell your half yet?" I looked questionably up at Mike.

"Course I did, Old Mac paid extra this time."

"Opium or-"

"Opium"

Me and my half brother were orphans, our parents had left us when we were young. We had to scramble for money, eventually we turned to the black market like so many others. Yes, There still was a black market in the modern world. However, unlike the others we had a mean streak, and luck was on our side. I sighed heavily as I turned over again. "Hey Mike" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish that things could be normal for us? I mean like normal kids?"

"No way" He replied instantly "We'll never fit in, even if we tried. I mean after all, do normal kids start fires for no apparent reasons at all?"

"No but-"

"Do normal kids rock climb off a hundred story building with an old rope?"

"But I mean-"

"Do normal kids do unreasonable things just for the rush?"

I sighed, there was no getting through with him. "Yeah, Its all for the adrenaline"

"Its for the rush" Mike confirmed. "Now lets sleep, we have to get up early to celebrate your birthday.

"I guess...Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Mike replied "Not that there's anything good about night" He barked a small, sarcastic laugh. "And God bless the weak and ignorant"

He turned around and blew out the candle. After a few minutes of rustling I could hear that he had gone to sleep. The moon peeked through the boarded windows casting bars across the floor. God bless the weak and ignorant indeed. After all we were all weak and all ignorant. The light faded as I was pulled into the deep, dark, safe blackness.

**Authors Note: Yeah, its a bit dark and gloomy. Sorry about that...Anyway there will be more action in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Console

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing and following Jules Kai, Lotori and suntan140! Heres the new chapter!**

The morning sun glared through wooden boards, glancing off the dust motes in the air. I turned around to check where Mike was. His bed was empty and tidied. Groaning, I heaved myself off my mattress. I trudged to the sink, a plastic bucket filled with rainwater. Washing my face, I wiped away the last true whispers of sleep. Quickly I got myself ready for the day. I climbed down the ladder to enter into the room we had dubbed the kitchen. "Morning" I sighed to Mike as I put my head on my arms.

"Morning Birthday girl!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, preferably edible"

"Oh don't be so down" He said as his face contorted itself into a buck toothed grin.

"Stop grinning like that! Its freaky!" I ran up to Mike smacked him on his head

"Ouch..." He groaned looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "That hurt"

"Of course it did, It was suppose to hurt. Baka." I huffed as I turned around. I could feel Mikes hurtful gaze drilling into my back. "Oh...alright, lets open my presents"

"YES!" He shouted as he ran around the room. He stooped down, grabbed a badly wrapped present and turned back. "Open it" I teared off the shiny, reflective paper and found a carefully sealed box underneath. I pried off the lid and- "Its a Second Life Controller" I stated, doubt running in my mind. "This must be a dream, we could never afford something so expensive." I pinched myself, hard. "Ouch!"

'But its not! I got it off the market for a relatively cheap price!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So are you going to try it out?"

'But its day and your suppose to use it at night." I stated as if talking to a toddler.

"Haven't you ever heard of cat naps? And don't worry, I'll take care of todays sells." Any doubt that had been in my mind was gone. "Alright!"

* * *

I was thrusted into pitch darkness. I couldn't see anything. A light flashed on, shining a bright beam on a young girl in a futuristic chair. "Hello, and welcome to Second Life. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."

I waited silently for the scanning process to complete.

"Right, now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed."

"What! Then I can't recreate my character?"

"In order to preserve the realism of _Second Life_, each person may only have one account and one character, without exception."

"What happens if my character dies? Don't tell me I'll never be able to play again!" Well there goes all the fun...

"If your character dies, you will be returned to the rebirth point. As a penalty, you will be demoted a level."

What stupid rules, I thought, dazed.

"Oh!"

"Huh?" I looked up at the NPC. She looked intently at a holographic screen that had appeared in front of her. 'Your in luck! Since you're the millionth person to play Second Life and since you fit the character you have been given a special job! You're the first person in the history of Second Life to be a Dragon Slayer also known as a Dragon Tamer.

"Huh? A Dragon Tamer?"

"Yes! Would you like to begin creating your character?"

"Um...okay. Begin!"

"Please select a race." The NPC had barely finished speaking when the originally empty scene was suddenly filled with tons of seemingly living characters, all posing in front of me. The races ranged from humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves, demons, holymen, beastmen (sub-species included wolves, birds, wildcats, etc) to spirits (with ten sub-categories, including tree spirits, flower spirits, etc). What race was I suppose to choose?

"Whatever race you choose will be mixed with a Dragon Slayer."

"How does a Dragon Slayer look like?"

"Oh, Sorry, I forget to show you" -Sweat-drop- "Here you go!" A elven-like creature appeared in front of me. It had small dragon wings and a dagger-like tail. Fangs jutted out of its lips and it had sharp claws between its knuckles. Golden pupils grinned beneath slanted eyelids and long eyelashes. It, no, me wore a black tube top, faded blue jeans and a long, black jacket. Written on the back of my jacket was a catchy slogan - 'I'm up and dressed, What more do you want?' and a picture of a dragon clutching the Chaos sign. My black hair was waist length and the ends were dyed a blood red.

I loved it! "Could I mix in a wildcat?"

"Well I've never done an animal like that before but sure!" The dragon-me shimmered and turned white. When it was finished it had gained twitching cat ears, more feline-like eyes and sharper claws. "Would you like to beautify it by 30% or uglify it by 30%?"

"Beautify of course!" What kind of question was that?

"What do you want to call yourself? It better not be a stupid name" The GM warned.

"I want to be called Chaos."

"Okay! You're done now. I'll have to locate you to the Central Continent. Its necessary for your job. Be sure to PM me, I'm Lolidragon! See you soon!" She yelled as darkness crowded and blocked out my sight.

**Sorry! I haven't had much time to update. I'm so busy with school. :( **


End file.
